Fool and World
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: My attempt on an OC-Story, OC into game Story and I always wanted to do something with M-Rating.


Chapter 1

Being thrown into a video game doesn't seem so impossible anymore for me. After all it happened. Let's just say the last two days have been confusing. Waking up on a train, signing a contract (I will fight until the bitter end), going to a fictional school, hanging out with fictional characters, watching your mp3, because it has songs from the game in it and now standing before a big ass shadow. I at least know one thing: my mini fridge in my room doesn't have enough cola in it.

'I am thou, thou art I, the time has come to fight!'

Great I'm hearing voices. Oh hey, a persona card glowing in my hand. Let's see what I got. I studied the picture. And the winner IS: "Let's rock, Suzaku!" I crushed the card and summoned the noble bird. It threw an agi at the shadow, which was apparently resistant.

Ok, time out! Suzaku cannot be my persona, can it? He's a noble bird, from Chinese, representing a constellation, summer and the south (I don't remember all the details). Whatever, I can think of it later.

Shadow? Your turn. He apparently had the same idea as I did. Hah, too bad so sad I reflect fire. Owned. Let's see do I have any other skills, like physical attacks? I don't recall that persona having any, but let's see: Dia, Agi, Sukukaja. Well, I don't think my persona would come through all these swords.

Suddenly I heard the sounds of glass shattering behind me. I turning around I saw Orpheus emerging out of Hamuko. Oh, oh, better take a few steps back. My persona nodded in my mind, however this is possible. And then Thanatos emerged or rather forced his way out. The god of sleep charged at the shadow and ripped him into pieces.

'I wish I had some popcorn. Man this would be so cool, if it wouldn't mean the end of the world. Or rather her end.'

Again a nod from my persona. At least he and I have the same opinion.

Thanatos finished and everything was silent.

"Is it over?" asked Yukari. You asked for it: two mayas.

"No get away from me!" I increased the grip on my sword. Hamuko and I took them on. She pointed her evoker at her head and shoot. Orpheus took care of the first one.

"Persona!" Suzuka burned down the second one. Something changed. My persona learned single shot. Well originally he wouldn't learn any physical skills, because he focuses on agility and secondary luck. Meh, I won't complain. But I will lose consciousness in 3, 2, 1...0.5...OUT!

So, while we have time: my name is Ray Silvers. As you already noticed I fell into a video game. I signed a contract, but had no contact with any of the velvet geeks whatsoever. But the day, sorry night before Minako awoke, I woke up and had a visitor.

"Hello there."

Let me finish my self-description first. Okay short black hair, a bit thin, green-brown eyes and outside school I tend to wear a grey vest, a jeans and sport shoes. Even in the summer. In winter I add a jacket.

"Sup *yawn*. Sorry, I'm still exhausted."

"Hehe, and how was it, summoning your persona?"

"...It felt like being reborn. But why Suzaku? I know a bit and I clearly remember the word NOBLE. Something, I'm definitely not."

"Are you rejecting yourself?" he still had this creepy smile.

"No. I'm just surprised. Do I really have these traits?"

"I don't know. I only know her." he pointed to the bed next to me, were Hamuko was lying. She didn't seem to be in pain.

"What about you? Do you sometimes reject who you are?" He titled his head. Then he looked at Hamuko and sat down on her bed. He began petting her head. "No, else I'd have never found such a great friend."

'A friend YOU are supposed to fight.'

"Remember the contract you gave me?" He looked at me and nodded. "A piece of paper seems pretty dump if you ask me. So, let's make a real promise. I'm gonna find a way, so the two of you can have a normal life and you owe me pizza." He laughed and shook my hand. Now to the problem: how the heck do I get my pizza?

'Let's see, Nyx is death so killing is out of the question. In theory, Hamuko could use my life energy instead of hers to create the seal. Let's save this up for later. Is there a way to convince Nyx not to destroy all mankind? Maybe, but I think Eberus would win in an argument with his 'I got the death wish of the whole world' argument. Maybe the butterfly effect? Can my pure presence change anything? Wait Suzaku is temperance, so I guess social links won't do. WAIT! Akihiko is emperor arcana, but the star social link. Could that change anything? But which arcana is not taken? Let's count: Jester? Don't think so. Hunger? That's more the chairman's thing. That leaves me with world or universe. Well, I guess for now I can only watch and hope to somehow pull off a miracle. I should focus on rescuing Shinji and Chidori.

The next day, I woke up pretty late in the evening. Hamuko has been already changed and was sitting on a chair next to me.

"...I thought I reserved a place in hell, not heaven." I laughed at my poor joke. Hamuko smiled.

"How are you?"

"Like a cheeseburger without cheese."

"...Uhh, right."

"Well, I could use something to eat. What do you say? Wanna grab something on the way back?"

"Sure!" she cheered and went out to give me some privacy to change. When I came out of the room, she was humming to her music. We went to wild duck burgers. We sat across from each other.

"So, umm, Ray-kun?"

"I told ya already, drop the honorifics, I don't use them myself." I took another bite.

"Oh, sorry. Are you really feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't after such a great nab?" I joked.

"Oh, well... I heard...nevermind."

I raised a brow. "What? Someone spreading rumors about me?"

"No. I just heard...well your parents..." she trailed off.

'Note to self: check background.'

"You never had some and I heard about your other relatives, pushing you from one to another."

'Definitely need to check my background. The only thing about my relatives that is true is that my parents can't accept that I'm not someone who willingly learns or has something planned for his future. Either way, I don't miss them. The last years we constantly argued about my grades.

"Meh, can't miss what I never had." 'Okay, I seriously overdid it.' "Okay, that was pretty asshole-like from me. Sorry tend to say before I think."

I grabbed another frit, when suddenly her hand was on mine. I blushed. I never had been in a situation like this before in my life. 'Awkward.'

Suzaku chuckled at my inner cry for help.

'Dude help!'

**'Look into her eyes.'**

'Wut?'

I did as he said and looked directly into Hamuko's ruby eyes. 'Are you trying to couple me up with her?' I was never interested in some kind of relationship, but now. The way she looked back at me, the way she even _cared _about me! Don't get me wrong, I'm sure my parents and other relatives cared about me too, but this time: my hormones were unleashing a firework in my body.

'Dammit, thanks now I can't get a hold of myself!'

"I really care about you, you know." I gulped. Man was she serious?

'Suzaku, you're the one with life experience. Does she have a simple crush on me or-'

**'*chuckle* You're really helpless. This is a trial you have to master yourself.'**

Gulping again.

With Hamuko

'Why is he staring? Have I been too rash?'

**'*giggle* Don't worry. He is simply not sure how to handle these feelings. Actually, he's seeking help by his own persona. He's so cute, he doesn't even know he loves you. Just a little push and he's all yours.'**

'Are you sure?'

**'It worked by Orpheus.'**

'A little push, huh? Brace yourself, Ray.'

'She kissed me! Dangit she kissed me!'

I sat on my place breathing heavily.

"You know..." I started. "I could now come up with a crappy joke, say some stupid facts, but I think there's only one proper response to that." I leaned forward and took her hands. She blushed, while I kissed them. "I love you too."

'I hope for your sake, I won't regret deciding to give in to my feelings!'

Later the day we walked hand in hand.

Okay, seriously is it even possible to get a girlfriend in such short time outside a manga or anime? Wait, this is a game, which also has come out in form of a manga and then there's the trailer of the movie. I take my statement back.

'Besides I should really cut me some slack!'

"World arcana...?" I heard her mutter. Wait, really? I'm the world? I could get 'other'world, but-

Forget it, bad pun.

"Hey Hamu, did you ever talked to your persona?" I simply tried to get a conversation.

"Umm, yes. They're really helpful, aren't they?"

"Mhmm." I looked at her. Not having a better idea, I decided to randomly kiss her. She responded deeply. When I first woke up here, I never thought I'd find a love here. Especially not so fast. It actually sounds like some kind of bad fanfiction romance I wrote.

When we arrived at the dorm, Yukari waited for us at the lounge. She obviously didn't expect us to hold hands.

"Oh, umm the others are err waiting for us on the fourth floor." she finished fast, before running up the stairs. We gave each other a look before we headed upstairs. The rest raised an eyebrow at our antics, especially when Hamuko sat down on my lap, but didn't comment.

"Before we start, you haven't met Akihiko yet, have you?"

"How ya doing?"

"Okay let's get to business. Would you belief me that there exist more than 24 hours?"

"Yes."

"Like a cheeseburger can only exist with cheese, else it's only a burger without cheese."

The others were more surprised we actually knew about it. Hamuko playfully ruffled my hair, because of what I just said.

"Ah, *ahem* this certainly saves us time."

"And no need to start with the personas."

"Personae." said Hamuko.

"I think both works, well our personas (personae!) already explained everything to us."

Now that got them good.

"Wh-what!? Impossible!"

I sighed. A card appeared in my hand and I crushed it.

The rest got on guard, when my persona emerged out of me, flying above us. This room wasn't tiny at all.

"Beautiful." Hamuko muttered.

**'Thank you, my dear.'**

Everyone gaped.

**'The reason I and Eurydice **(oops mistook her with Orpheus, stupid game mechanics) **can talk with our other selves, is that we're in complete synch with them. They admitted their darker parts, their shadows.'**

"Our shadows?" asked Hamuko.

**'Shadows and personae **(ha) **are the same. You two have faced your own shadows in life and are not in need for an evoker anymore.'**

"Faced our own shadows? I guess we have to look at it from a different angle, than meeting a clone of ourselves." I stated. I hope I didn't say too much.

**'Exactly.'**

"Who'd thought my other self is a stalker." I whispered to Hamuko, who giggled.

"Wait, you said I can do the same thing as Ray? Summon Eurydice without an evoker?" she asked. Suzaku nodded. Hamu closed her eyes. A glowing came out of her hand. She had a card in her hand, which she crushed and Eurydice appeared in front of us all. She played a few notes and then she disappeared. Suzaku, too decided to leave.

"Happy now?" I asked. No response.

"So care to fill us in with the details of this 25th hour?"


End file.
